The Ultimate Surprise
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry is married to Ginny when he gets a letter stating that anyone that died from the Order was in Coma's. His life takes the Ultimate Surprise and that for his family and friends…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Harry is married to Ginny when he gets a letter stating that anyone that died from the Order was in Coma's. His life takes the Ultimate Surprise and that for his family and friends…

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It had been 9 years since the war since many died, now it was 2007. Little children's laughter was everywhere.

Everyone had married: Bill and Fleur had Victoire their daughter born in 1999, Dominque born in 2001, Isabelle in 2002, Louis born in 2003, Marcus born in 2004 and Eveline born in 2006.

Charlie he just settled down and with a woman named Juliana in 2004 they had three children Miriam in 2005, Nate and Jackson in 2006. And they were pregnant again.

Percy married in 1999 to a woman he meet who helped him get over Fred's death. Her name was Audrey. They had a daughter Molly II who was born in 2000, Lucy was born in 2001, Tyson and Arthur Fred Weasley II were born in 2002, Christopher born in 2003, Daniel born in 2005, Seraphina in 2006 and Cathleen just 2 weeks ago.

George married in 2001 to Angelina Johnson. They had a Daughter named Angel in 2002, twins in 2003 Fred and Roxanne, Zaria and Zoey in 2004, Justin in 2005 and Jessa in 2006. Angelina was pregnant again.

Ron and Hermione married in 2002. They had their first child Rose in 2004, Hugo in 2005, Lukas in 2006 and Liliya a week ago.

Harry and Ginny wanting to be with each other too much they married in 2000. Their first children were born in 2001 named Remus, Regulus and daughter Rachael. Another daughter was born in 2002 named Evelynn after Ginny's Great Grandmother, James Sirius in 2003, Cedric in 2004 and Ginny had Lily in 2005, Isadora and Charlus in 2006, Helena and Selena just 4 weeks ago

Teddy Lupin lived with his grandmother Andromeda but stayed at Potter Manor on the weekends to get Andromeda a break from the 9 year old.

Neville and Luna married in 2002. Luna giving birth to their first child Frank in 2003, Alice and Pandora in 2004, Gabriel in 2006m and Tommy in 2007 just 3 days ago.

Draco was now a friend and had been a big help to Harry in the Final Battle distracting Voldemort from Molly after she killed Bellatrix. Allowing Harry to surprise Voldemort more.

Draco was married to Tracey Davis they had their first children in 2001 named Scott and Silas, then in 2002 a daughter named Sophie then Sapphire in 2003 then Scorpius in 2004, Septimus in 2005 and Sally in 2007 just 5 months ago.

The years have gotten the Potter-Weasley-Longbottom-Malfoy families closer. They all went to Sunday dinner at Potter Manor because the Burrow wasn't big enough.

This Sunday dinner was going to be an Ultimate surprise to all…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update tomorrow:)**


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	3. Chapter 1

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Letter**

* * *

Harry was at his Manor for Sunday dinner everyone was here. There was children's laughter in the yard. Laughter from the other Adults watching their young ones play from the table. Potter Manor was warded to the teeth. So no one had to worry about children getting lost.

Suddenly a letter appears on the big table in front of Harry it startles nearly everyone.

"Where did the…", Ron starts

"Ronald don't even think about it!" Hermione says

Harry waves his wand over the letter and it comes up clean. It was addressed.

_To Mr Harry James Potter_

_Age 27_

"Why doesn't it have an address?" Angelina asks

"Don't know. Are you going to open it Harry?" George asks

"Spells come back as safe so I will. I will read it out loud. I trust you all", Harry says opening the letter

_Dear Harry,_

_I assume if you got this letter that you defeated Voldemort and are now 27 years old. You will probably hate me forever for what I am about to tell you. _

_Those who died from the Order are alive. Your parents and Sirius included. But me as I made the spell I made sure it didn't include me it was my time to go. The spell made dead members of the Order of the Phoenix to go into comas after being killed. They are alive at a special house that I had made for them. _

_The spell automatically took them to that house and put them into comas._

_You're probably wondering when I set this spell up. I set it up when I knew Voldemort was going to come to power._

_Now there is a healers that check on them daily when you arrive their memories will be erased._

_The house is actually Dumbledore Manor not that anyone knows this. The floo password is Phoenix Crystallex._

_Say this spell and they will awake._

_Again I am sorry for putting you through all that pain. I wish there had been another way. I also say I sorry for everyone I have hurt I have caused everyone._

_If you have any questions go and ask my portrait at Hogwarts _

_From_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Everyone gasps and there were tears in eyes of everyone present.

"How could he!" Percy says

"My Freddie could be alive", Molly says crying

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asks her husband

"That meddling old fool. He always had to meddle", Harry says

"What do we do now?" Neville asks

"I say we visit the _headmasters _portrait. My godfather died in the war. I want to know why the hell he would do something like this", Draco says sneering headmaster looking angry

"I would too. My daughter and husband died in the war. I want to know why he couldn't tell us", Andromeda says, "Teddy was left without parents. No offence Harry, Ginny"

"I know Andromeda. I what to know about them too. Including my parents, Sirius, Remus and everyone else. Let's talk to the former _Headmaster_", Harry hands in fists

"Daddy are you alright?" James II asks

"I will be son. Tracey will you be willing to stay with the children?" Harry asks

"I will do it. Go and have a _chat _with the _headmaster_", Tracey says

"Ok everyone let's get going. We have a portrait to destroy"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 2

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Destroying a Portrait **

* * *

The Potters, Weasley's, Longbottom's, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Black and Draco Malfoy apparated to Hogwarts.

"Harry what are you going to do?" Ginny asks as they walk up to Hogwarts

"I honestly don't know. But if the letter is true. I can't be held responsible for my actions", Harry says

"Don't hold me to my actions either", George says angrily

His twin could be alive after these years. They walk through the halls of Hogwarts. All of them angry and was wondering if this was real or not. Harry looks at the gargoyle guarding the office. Magic coming off him. Ginny puts a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry takes a deep breath and says the password. They go up the stairs to the Headmistresses office.

"Minerva?" Harry asks knocking on the door

"Come in Harry", Minerva says

It takes a minute for their full group to come into the office.

"What are you all doing here?" Minerva asks

Narcissa hands the letter to Minerva with a look of approval from Harry. Minerva gasps.

"You got my letter Harry", the portrait of Albus says

"So it is true?" Harry says in a deathly voice

"Yes. I didn't want you to lose more people", Albus says

"I LOST MY CHILDHOOD OVER YOU BECAUSE YOU TOOK MY PARENTS AWAY FROM ME!" Harry yells

"Harry…", Albus says shocked

"YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE I BEGGED TO STAY AT HOGWARTS AT THE END OF MY FIRST YEAR!" Harry yells

"It was for the best", Albus says shocked by Harry's yelling

"THE BEST WE THOUGHT WE LOST EVERYONE WE LOVE?" Harry yells

"I thought Fred was dead. Hell I even tried to kill myself. And he is alive after all this time?" George asks furiously

"I am truly sorry", Albus says

"I HAD TO WATCH MY BROTHER DIED! I EVEN TRIED TO THOUGHT ABOUT KILLING MYSELF unto Audrey came along", Percy yells

"WATCHING HARRY CRY OVER ALL HE HAD LOST! HOLDING HIM WHEN HE HAD NONE", Molly yells

"Being there for him watching him grieve. Each death took a piece of his soul", Hermione says

"Do you know how hard it is to loss a family member?" Arthur asks

"Yes", Dumbledore says

"BULL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE SEEING GEORGE WITHOUT FRED!?" Ron yells

"OR TEDDY LOOK OR DO SOMETHING LIKE HIS PARENTS?" Harry yells

"MY HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER! I was well on my way to give up even though I had Teddy. My husband and my daughter are my life! Teddy grown up without parents!" Andromeda yells

"If Sirius was here he could have helped Draco and I much sooner than Harry did! He is the Head of the Noble House of Black. I looked up to Sirius. How dare you!" Narcissa yells

"Sirius's death destroyed me! Now he is alive! Did he know what would happen?" Harry asks

"I told them that we would all live on. So in a way they all knew", Albus says

All of them are furious.

"What about my parents?" Neville asks

"They are alive in comas too", Albus says

"HOW DARE YOU! I GROW UP WITHOUT THEM! I VISITED THEM! NOW YOU SAY THEY COULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME?" Neville yells

Luna holds him tight.

"WHAT ABOUT REMUS DIDN'T HE DESERVE TO KNOW HIS BEST FRIENDS ARE ALIVE?" Harry yells

"I couldn't risk it", Albus says

"Who are in comas?" Hermione asks

"Fabien and Gabion Prewett, James and Lily Potter, Marlene McKinnon, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black, Edgar and Martha Bones, Emmeline Vane, Fred Weasley, Alastor Moody, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, and Severus Snape", Albus says

"My brothers are alive?" Molly asks tears in her eyes

"Yes. They have been in comas the longest", Albus says

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY! HOW DARE YOU SEND HARRY TO THOSE ABUSIEVE MUGGLES! HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY HIS PARENTS AND THE ONLY LINKS HE HAD TO THEM!" Molly yells

"Did they agree to it?" Harry asks quietly

"They didn't want to leave you. But I said Sirius will look after you", Dumbledore says

"That never happened did it?" Harry ask angrily, "Did you know Sirius was innocent before my third year?"

"Yes", whispered Dumbledore

Harry went red, "HOW DARE YOU!? HOW HE SURVIVED THAT LONG IS AMAZING! I WOULD HAVE HAD A NORMAL CHILDHOOD AND SIRIUS WOULD HAVE NEVER TURNED INTO THE SHELL OF A MAN I KNEW! YOUR TO BLAME FOR ALL OF THIS!" Harry yells

"It was for the Greater Good", Dumbledore says

"Is Dobby alive too?" Hermione asks

"Why would that be?" Ron asks

"He was part of the Order. He was the first elf to be", Hermione says

"Yes he is in a coma", Dumbledore says

An explosive burst of magic escapes Harry. Destroying the office. Dumbledore looked shocked but no one else their magic had been involved too.

"Why never did you tell us?" Draco asks

"I couldn't it would have lost us the war", Albus says

That did it all wands were pointed at the portrait.

"What are you going to do?" Dumbledore asks

"Destroy this portrait you don't deserve to be on this wall. You destroyed many families. Minerva do we have permission to destroy this portrait?" Harry asks not taking his eyes of the afraid Dumbledore

"I give my permission", Minerva says looking disgusted at Dumbledore

"Any last words?" Harry asks as all wands light up to destroy the one that had caused them all pain

"I am truly sorry", Dumbledore says

"REDUCTIO!" everyone shouts

The portrait was destroyed leaving a hole in the wall. Harry waved his wand fixing everything in Minerva's office.

"Thank you Harry", Minerva says

"Would you like to come with us to wake up everyone?" Harry asks

"Yes please. Do you think we need Poppy?" Minerva asks

"I would get her. Who knows what HE did to them", Harry says

"I will floo her now", Minerva says going to the floo

Harry turned to look at his family. All of them had tears in their eyes.

"We better go and wake them up", Bill says as Poppy comes out of the floo

"Where we going Harry?" Fleur asks

"Dumbledore Manor"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

**Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Waking Them Up**

* * *

Harry walks to the floo reading the letter again and getting the password for Dumbledore Manor.

"Everyone you need to say Dumbledore Manor then the password Phoenix Crystallex", Harry explains, "I will go first"

Harry picks up the floo powder and steps into the fire.

"Dumbledore Manor, Phoenix Crystallex!" Harry shouts

Harry lands on his feet in the fire place of Dumbledore Manor. Quickly getting out of the way be waits for everyone to finish flooing in.

"Point Me", Harry says doing a point-me spell

They follow Harry's wand to a room with a dozen beds. In it were their loved ones. Harry's eyes were on Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and his parents.

"Fred, Fabien, Gabion", Molly says tears in her eyes going to her sons bed

"Fred", George says looking at his twin

"Nymphadora", Andromeda says going over to her daughters bed

"Mum, Dad", Neville says looking at his parents Luna had a hand on his shoulder.

Ginny puts a hand on Harry's shoulder giving him comfort

"You can do this Harry. You will love having them back", Ginny says softly

"I have never really had parents. I don't know how I will react", Harry says

"They don't know about having a grown up son they will have to learn and so will you have to learn about having parents", Ginny says

"Ginny's right Harry. It will be a learning experience for both of you", Hermione says softly

"Ok everyone. I am going to say the spell to wake them up. Is that ok Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asks the healer

"That should be alright. I will start checking them all after you say the spell", Madam Pomfrey says putting down her bag

Harry raises his wand and begins the spell that was on the letter. The string of Latin words coming out easterly. All the coma patients glow blue as the spell goes. Soon the blue glow settles as the spell comes to an end.

"Now we just have to wait", Harry says, "Poppy can you check them please"

"I will", Madam Pomfrey says

Arthur, Bill, Draco and Harry conjure up chairs for everyone to sit while they wait. Madam Pomfrey goes over everyone doing health checks on all the coma patients.

"Is there anything wrong?" Molly asks Madam Pomfrey

"They are all healthy. There is no reason they shouldn't wake up soon", Madam Pomfrey says, "The healers whoever they are did a good job"

"How do you think Teddy will handle having his biological parents back?" Ron asks Harry

"Same as me I suspect. Teddy is 10 so he will be more comfortable then I will be", Harry replies

"Teddy will definably more comfortable then both of us Harry", Neville says looking at his parents

"Mad-Eye is going to be unbearable", Ron comments

"They will probably want their jobs back", Hermione says

"I will have to see to that if they are going to be Auror's again", Harry says

"Minerva will you give Professor Snape back his job?" Draco asks the headmistress

"If that is what he wants then yes. He is the best Potion Master there is", Minerva replies

"Ron can you floo Kingsley? We should tell him what is going on", Harry says

"I will go", Hermione offers

"Thanks Mione", Harry says offering her a smile

"Anytime", Hermione says leaving the room

15 minutes later Hermione comes back with Kingsley. Ten minutes after Kingsley arrived and read the letter, there was a groan from Emmeline's bed. All eyes turn to her. Emmeline groans and coughs. Bill helps Emmeline drink some water.

"What happened?" Emmeline asks looking around at all the people sitting down and in the beds

"You were nearly killed. Instead you were put into a coma. Along with everyone else", Harry explains

"How did I survive?" Emmeline asks

"We will explain once everyone wakes", Harry says

The next to groan was Ted Tonks. Andromeda was by his side in seconds.

"Ted?" Andromeda asks hopefully

"Dromeda?" Ted asks groaning and opening his eyes

"Oh Ted your back", Andromeda cries flinging herself on him

Ted groans, "Dromeda what happened? I remember being surrounded by Death Eaters then nothing"

"It is a long story Mr Tonks", Hermione says gently

"Is that you Hermione?" Ted asks

"Yes sir it is me", Hermione says

"Where is Nymphadora?" Ted asks

"She is on the bed. She had the same thing happen to her. She will be waking up soon", Harry says

Moody was the next to wake growling and complaining about where his magical eye was. He also didn't believe anything that was being said to him.

"Mad-Eye I swear on my magic that we are not Death Eaters", Harry says annoyed swearing on his magic, "_Lumos"_

Harry's wand lights up proof off what he was saying. Silencing Moody. The next to groan was Fabien and straight after Gabion groaned and Molly flings herself on each off them hugging them tightly.

"I thought I lost you both", Molly cries crying on her brothers

"What happened Mols?" the twins ask

"A lot happened Uncles Fabien, Gabion", Bill says

"Bill?" Fabien asks

"Yes. This is my with Fleur Delacour", Bill says gesturing to his wife, "Fleur these are my Uncles Fabien and Gabion"

"Pleasure to meet both off you", Fleur says with her French accent

"Your French?" the Twins asks

"Yes I went to Beauxbatons", Fleur replies

"I am Charlie and this is my wife Juliana", Charlie says introducing his wife to his Uncles

"I am Percy and this is my wife Audrey", Percy says

"I am the famous George Weasley and this is my wife Angelina", George says grinning

"Didn't you have a twin?" Gabion asks

"He is in a bed the same thing that happened to you happened to him. He still has to wake up", George explains softly

"I am your nephew Ronald but I like going by Ron and this is my wife Hermione", Ron says

"I am your niece Ginevra. But call my Ginny. If you call my Ginevra bat-bogy hexes will haunt you in your dreams", Ginny threatens

"Of course dearest niece", the twins says innocently

Harry chuckles because he knows the twins will try calling her by her full name.

"Do you have a husband?" Fabien asks

"This is my husband Harry Potter", Ginny says

"James son?" Gabion asks

"Yes", Harry says

Next to wake up where Marlene McKinnon, Edgar and Martha Bones. When they were awake Severus groans and opens his eyes.

"This is not the afterlife", he groans, "What have I done to not die in peace?"

"Easy Professor Snape. Your not dead", Harry says

"Your very much alive Severus", Minerva says

"How? I remember Nagini", Severus says

"One word Dumbledore", Harry says scowling

"Of course", Severus says scowling

Frank and Alice where the next to groan.

"Neville?" Alice asks frantically

"I am right here Mum, Dad", Neville says gently as Luna pushes him forward

"But you're a baby", Frank states

"It has been a long time Dad. And a long story", Neville replies

"Care to share?" Alice asks

"Sorry Mum we have to wait to everyone to wake up. There are only Mr and Mrs Potter, Fred Weasley, Mr Sirius Black and Mr and Mrs Lupin to wake", Neville says

Sirius was the next to stir. Harry freezes as his godfathers eyes open.

"Harry?" Sirius asks looking at his godson

"Sirius", Harry whispers

"What happened? Did you get out of the Ministry?" Sirius asks panicked

"Sirius calm down everything is peaceful now", Ron says from his chair

"Ron?" Sirius asks

"Hey Sirius", Ron says grinning

"Hi Sirius welcome back", Hermione says smiling

"Hi Sirius", Ginny says also smiling

"Hey Hermione. Hi Ginny. When did you all grow up?" Sirius asks looking at the trio and Ginny

"It is a long story Sirius. But lets just say it is not 1996 now", Harry replies

"I can tell that", Sirius states, "Where is Remus?"

"He is on a bed he was in a coma like you with his wife Tonks", Harry answers

"Moony married little Nymphie?" Sirius asks

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Harry asks

"No it is brilliant!" Sirius replies

"Hello Siri", Narcissa says speaking up

"Narcissa what are you doing here?" Sirius asks shocked, "And Draco?"

"They are good Sirius. We sorted out those issues a long time ago", Harry says, "Cissy has got the backing of the House of Potter"

"And the House of Weasley", Arthur says

"And the House of Longbottom", Neville says

"Things really have changed", Sirius says

"For the better it is Sirius. The world is peaceful now", Hermione says smiling

"Voldemort is gone?" Sirius asks

"For good", Harry confirms

Remus and Tonks begin to groan. Everyone turns to them.

"Moony? Tonks?" Sirius asks from his bed

"Padfoot?" Remus asks opening his eyes

"Hey Moony!" Sirius says grinning

"I am dead then", Remus states

"Your not dead Remus. Neither are you Tonks", Harry states

"Is Teddy alright?" Tonks asks only thinking about her son

"Yes what about Teddy", Remus says now thinking of his son

"Teddy is fine. Calm done he is at my place", Harry states

"Oh Nymphadora your back. Oh I have missed you my daughter", Andromeda says hugging her daughter tightly

"Mum your hugging me too tight and don't call my Nymphadora!" Tonks says

"Hi Nymphie", Sirius says grinning at his cousin

"Don't call my Nymphie! Sirius Orion Black", Tonks says glaring at her cousin

"Nymphie, Nymphie, Nymphie", Sirius sings

"WHERE IS MY WAND? I AM GOING TO KILL HIM", Tonks snarls

"Ok settle down! Nobody is killing anyone. Calm down there are only three more people to wale then we can explain", Harry orders in his Head Auror's voice

"Did you get the name of the dragon that hit me?" a voice says making everyone go silent

"Fred?" George asks wide eyed

"Hi Gred. What happened? You look older?" Fred asks

"It is a long story Fred", Percy says also wide eyed

"My Freddie", Molly cries and crushes him to her chest

"Mum", Fred groans

"Oh my Freddie. Your back", Molly continues to cry

"Molly dear your squashing our son", Arthur says gently prying her off Fred

"Hey Dad", Fred says grinning, "So Percy what happened? I remember joking with you and that was it"

"You nearly died Fred. In fact we all thought you did. You have been in a coma", Percy replies

"How am I alive then?" Fred asks

"Dumbledore", everyone says scowling

"Ah. Being manipulative?" Fred asks

"Yes", everyone says

"How long was I in a coma?" Fred asks

"We will tell you soon. It is not 1998 anymore", Harry says tiredly

"Clearly. And I take it you and my little sister married now? That you too are so close together", Fred asks

"Yes I am married to Ginny. Your ok with this? Your brothers where ready to skin me alive", Harry says

"I bet George that you too would end up together. George pay up", Fred says

George scowls but then grins, "All the things you remember it had to be that"

"And while you are at it dear brother pay up for Ron and our Hermione getting together", Fred grins holding out his hand, "That will be 5 Galleons"

"Fine", George says handing over 5 Galleons

"How did you know?" Ron asks

"He saw how close we are Ronald", Hermione says rolling her eyes

That is when there was a groan from the beds of James and Lily Potter. Harry freezes as he sees his parents eyes starting to flutter open. Ginny, Luna and Hermione nudge him. All three women looking at him with symphony.

"Harry if you don't go over there they will think you are dead. Remember the last time they will remember will be dying they will not know you survived", Luna says gently, "I wish I could talk to my mother. Now go"

"She is right Harry. Go on", Hermione says softly

"Where is my Harry? Oh he is dead. James is dead too", Lily cries

"Lily where's Harry?" James asks

"Jimmy your alive how I heard you die", Lily asks looking at her husband

"I am not dead Lily-Flower. Everything is fine", James says

"Harry is dead. He came Jimmy. He killed our little boy", Lily cries

"Harry get over there", Ginny hisses pushing to the front

"Harry?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
